Conventional surface cleaning machines have power driven brushes and use vacuum air pressure to pickup dust and dirt from floors and carpets and transfer the dust and dirt with air into porous bags. Electric motors connected with wire cords to electric outlets drive fans to establish vacuum air flow that carry dust and dirt to the bags. These cleaning machines are used in commercial, office and retail stores during off hours to clean floors and carpets. A combined sweeper and vacuum cleaning having an electric carpet sweeper with one rotary brush driven by an electric motor wired to a battery is disclosed by D. F. Downey et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,775. Dust and dirt is picked up by the brush and transferred through a handle tube and hose to the inlet of a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner draws air through the sweeper to transport dust and dirt to the vacuum cleaner.